Genna Stewart
| years = | first = October 24, 2007 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Chase Stewart (1999–2009) Mack Lord (2011–2016) | partner = | romances = Adonis Zane | father = Seth Krueger | mother = Myra Fallon | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Tabitha Malloy | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Lochlan Malloy Grady Malloy | halfsisters = | sons = Zane Grayson | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Wingate Fallon | grandmothers = Belinda Fallon | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Nelson Fallon Trevor Fallon Joel Fallon | aunts = Lola Fallon | cousins = Toby Fallon (adoptive) Fallon Potter | relatives = }} Genevieve Belinda "Genna" Stewart (née Fallon) Storylines 2007–2012 In October 2007, Genna is shocked when a man from her past, Donnie walks into her family's pub in London. Donnie wants to talk to her but she has him thrown out before her son Zane sees him. While Zane doesn't see Donnie, Donnie does see him as he is being dragged from the bar. Genna confesses to her uncle Nelson that Donnie is Zane's biological father. Genna is later horrified when she walks into the pub to find Nelson and his brothers Trevor and Joel beating Donnie. After she begs them to stop, Genna does the unthinkable – and tells her uncles it was not Donnie that raped and impregnated her when she was 16. Genna explains that her real attacker has since died and Donnie is innocent. After getting him medical attention, Genna contacts the authorities to change her original statement exonerating Donnie. Before he leaves, Donnie questions Genna about her son's paternity and she assures him that he is not her son's father. Donnie thanks her for her help and goes back to America. Genna hopes her life can get back to normal until her son Zane gets suspended for fighting in school. Zane explains that he punched his classmate for making a joke about his dead father. With Zane out of school, Genna decides to take him on a trip for the holidays. In January 2008, Genna and Zane arrive in Jericho City and move into the guest house at the Spencer estate. Genna is later reunited with her former boarding school comrade Karina Ryan. They fill one another in on their lives and Karina invites Genna to her engagement dinner. However, she is hesitant because she is so new in town and doesn't have anything to where. Karina lets Genna borrow some of her dresses and Genna reluctantly attends the party. Genna is shocked when Karina introduces her fiancé Adonis "Donnie" Grayson. The two don't let on that they already know each other and Donnie convinces Genna to keep quiet. Later, Karina confides in Genna that she is already married and her estranged husband is stalling the divorce. Feeling guilt about lying, Genna tricks Karina's husband Quan into signing the divorce papers. Genna is nervous when Donnie and Zane finally do meet and Zane wonders if the boy is named after him. Genna admits that he is but it is only because the boy's father Chase Stewart chose the name. Donnie reveals that he and Chase were the best of friends up until the incident and Donnie didn't tell Chase why he left school fearing it would destroy their friendship. Donnie is also relieved to know that Genna never told Chase his identity. Genna is later shocked when Karina and Donnie suddenly call off the wedding. 2014– References External links Category:1981 births Category:Fallon family